Flexible display panel is a deformable and bendable display device. Currently, it is a focus of research and development in the display technology due to its advantages of portability, foldability, bendability and the like.
A film layer of the flexible display device positioned on a convex side of a neutral plane is subjected to tensile stress when being folded to a folded state from a flat state. If the stress is too large, the film layer may be detached and problems of cracking, line disconnection and the like may occur, thereby affecting normal display of the flexible display panel and reducing the service life of the flexible display panel.